Mobile telephones, and the use of mobile telephones, have evolved into something more than a tool for the specific purpose of providing a simple channel of voice communication between two communicating entities. The mobile phones of today are almost as much tools for personal expression as they are communication tools. One, widely used and popular, specific way of personalizing a telephone is to enable it to reproduce ring tones that vary depending on the identity of the caller. Typically, this is achieved by way of downloading data from a provider of ring tones and then using, e.g., phone book functionality, to associate a caller identity with the ring tone. Similarly, an association between a caller identity and other media data, such as a picture, to be presented upon call reception is also widely used.
However, present day telephone functionality does not provide, in a flexible manner, a way in which any caller can express personality by having the telephone of a called party play a personal ring tone associated with the caller, irrespective of whether or not the receiving party has downloaded a specific ring tone or not.